


Yours

by ed_fox



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ed_fox/pseuds/ed_fox
Summary: Tara and Willow try to hone their magical coordination. With sexy results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not hot on timelines, but vaguely set in fall semester, season 5.

Willow opened her eyes. Smoke was still clearing from the room. She could barely see.  
  
“Okay, if the rose petal snafu was any indication,” Willow said, rising unsteadily from her cushion, “I'm guessing the rope exploded or something.” She felt her way to the window, yanking it open to allow fresh air inside. “Maybe we need to keep working on our coordinated... coordination.”  
  
The smoke was gradually fading. Tara still appeared to be kneeling on the floor where they had started the spell.  
  
“Do you see it anywhere?” Willow asked, glancing around her feet.  
  
“I- I've got it,” Tara replied.  
  
Willow moved closer to look at Tara. Her arms were straining against something.  
  
Willow circled around and realized that Tara’s hands were bound behind her with the rope they had been attempting to knot by magic.  
  
“Oh, jeez,” Willow said, flustered. She kneeled to untie Tara's wrists and saw that they were also tied back to her ankles. She started working the thick knots. “Some super-kinky magical force is having a big ol’ laugh at us right about now.”  
  
“Wait,” Tara said.  
  
Willow leaned over to look at Tara, whose hair was falling into her face from the initial effort of trying to unbind her hands.  
  
“What's wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. I mean, why don't we just leave it? For a bit?”  
  
Tara's wide eyes were unexpectedly sultry, confident in a way that Willow found extremely tempting.  
  
“Hah. Very funny,” Willow said, returning to the knots. “You should give sex maniac Vampire Willow a call, she's all into that.”  
  
“Just kiss me.”  
  
Willow froze. Slowly, she shuffled around to sit in front of Tara.  
  
She stared, taking in the sight of her girlfriend. Tara demurred, her momentary boldness faltering. She looked down, off to the side, anywhere but directly at Willow.  
  
“I mean, if you w-want to. I thought it might be fun... me all tied up. Waiting for you.”  
  
“You want me to make you wait?”  
  
Tara smiled, leaning forward to try and kiss Willow.  
  
“Ah-ah,” Willow said, leaning back, a grin spreading across her face. “Waiting. Teasing. I get it. We can do that. Not a problem.”  
  
Willow rose, moving around Tara's dorm room, rummaging through her drawers for some choice items. Tara turned her head to follow Willow's footsteps.  
  
“No peeking, baby.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Tara turned back, tensing her muscles against the ropes. She found herself more excited each time she pushed the limits of her movement.  
  
She heard Willow whisper something behind her.  
  
Tara felt a soft tingle pass over her body. She looked down and realized her top and skirt had split down the sides. She felt Willow's hands ease the clothing off from behind her, leaving her in just a bra and panties.  
  
“I didn’t know how else to get those off,” said Willow's soft voice in her ear. “I'll fix them later.”  
  
Tara shivered.  
  
Willow ran her fingertips lightly across Tara's shoulders, down to her breasts, her arms, her hips, her thighs. Tara strained against the ropes again, this time out of sheer uncontained pleasure. She arched her back. Willow's hand moved between Tara's legs.  
  
“You like that?”  
  
Tara gasped softly, moving her hips to match Willow's rhythm. Willow kept up the steady movement of her hand while kissing Tara's body, lips moving up to her neck. She bit down, not too hard, and started sucking. Tara squeaked.  
  
“You like it when I leave marks, baby? Like I'm claiming you?”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
Willow's other hand came down sharply on Tara's ass. Tara bit her lip to keep from moaning too loudly.  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“Yes, I like it. I'm yours.”  
  
Willow moved in again, starting on another hickey. Tara barely had time to worry about how she was going to conceal them when Willow's mouth was gone, along with the feel of her hands. In her absence, Tara suddenly felt charged like a live wire, waiting to go off.  
  
“Baby?”  
  
“One second.”  
  
A moment later, Willow was in front of her. Her eyes were alight with desire. She held a ball gag in her hand – an immature joke gift they had received from Xander and Anya.  
  
“I just have to go get something. Open for me?”  
  
Tara couldn't resist Willow when she was in control like this. She opened her mouth. Willow savoured the sight before sliding the gag in. She reached around and tightened it behind Tara's head before rising to her feet again.  
  
“I won't be gone too long.”  
  
Tara tried to ask, _Wait, how long?_ but it came out muffled, incomprehensible.  
  
“Oh. Right. One last thing.”  
  
Tara heard a soft buzzing and felt something thin and plastic tucked between her legs. A vibrator, small and set to a low frequency – enough to stimulate, but probably not enough to come.  
  
“Think of me until I get back.”  
  
Willow gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Her footsteps moved away. The door clicked shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The door had barely shut behind Willow before Tara’s mind started to race.  
  
How long would Willow be gone? Surely, she was just teasing. She probably went to the campus store to pick up a snack. Some mundane errand she invented so she could keep Tara waiting. Still, what if she got caught up, met Buffy or Xander and got talking with them? No, she wouldn’t lose track of time. Would she?  
  
Tara felt the limits of her restraints again. Her wrists were bound together behind her back, overlapping each other, and they were also tied to her ankles. She could shift her hips up and down, but not much else.  
  
Tara suddenly became aware of the sounds of laughter and conversation, louder than she expected.   
  
Willow had left the window open.   
  
And with a room on the first floor, just about anyone in the dorm circle could walk past and catch her like this, tied up and almost naked. The thought made her face go hot with embarrassment.  
  
Her restraints were all well and good in this kneeling position with her legs spread apart, but she had a feeling if she tried to shuffle around to hide behind the bed, she might overbalance and end up in an even more compromising position.  
  
Though, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, if someone saw her. Whoever did would know just how much she really belonged to Willow.  
  
She wondered where exactly Willow was, and what she was thinking. The thought of being left tied here, getting more wet by the second while Willow went about her business, knowing full well how aroused this was making her, was unbearable.   
  
She imagined what would happen when Willow finally returned to find her girlfriend moaning, desperate for relief, desperate for Willow to be inside her, for her mouth…  
  
With these thoughts rushing through her mind, Tara’s body relaxed and she lowered her hips a little, only to be brought up again in a jolt. The vibrator was on a low enough setting, but in her current state, it still created an intense heat. If she wasn’t careful, she would come before Willow got back.   
  
She wanted more than anything to wait, though. Tara loved the idea that her orgasms belonged to her girlfriend, too. Nothing pushed her over the edge like Willow’s husky “snuggle” voice telling her she was allowed to come.  
  
 _“Are you almost there, baby?”_  
  
 _“Yes. Yes.”_  
  
 _Willow was working her achingly slowly, prolonging the build-up. Tara could hardly stand it._  
  
 _“Please let me.”_  
  
 _“Do you think you’ve been good enough?”_  
  
 _“Yes. Please, may I come?”_  
  
 _“Of course, baby. Come for me.”_  
  
A cool breeze came in from the window and gave Tara goosebumps, reminding her of how exposed she was.   
  
She lowered her hips again, gently, and started grinding, teasing herself with the soft vibrations. Trying to get as close as possible. She moaned a little through her gag, feeling how full her mouth was. Aching to have Willow’s fingers filling her up, too.  
  
At this rate, she would practically be begging by the time Willow got back. She was longing for her touch, left alone like this.  
  
Again, she had to pull her hips up suddenly. She was only able to stay in control and edge when Willow was gone. Otherwise she was too apt to give in, with the scent of Willow all around her, letting out a high-pitched moan to let her know how close she was.  
  
Because every part her belonged to Willow.  
  
She was about to come.  
  
Her breath going short, she didn’t hear the door open behind her.


End file.
